User blog:TotalSimSeries/Sims Big Brother 6
A YouTube show Sims Big Brother 6 with 17 people, 12 newbies and 5 returning players from previous shows. They're Beck, Blossom, Brit, Dalia, David, Fred, Isaac, Kaleb, Kc, Kylie, Mack, Shaggy, Terry, Trina, Tris, Xu, and Zoe. On Premiere Day, all house-guests entered the house and both Brit and Mack won the first hoh. They nominated Shaggy and Zoe while America nominated Dalia. Shaggy became the first house-guest evicted from the big brother house on day 15. After Shaggy's eviction, Brit and Mack are still hoh, David and Zoe are nominated. America nominated Dalia again. Blossom and Terry are safe from safety. Britt got first tempt Pendent of Protection. Issac is cursed. Mack won veto and saved Zoe. Kaleb is the replacement. Both Dalia and Isaac are evicted! After Dalia and Isaac's eviction, Freddie wins hoh, David and Kaleb are nominated. America nominated Terry. Zoe is cursed. Mack got second tempt Halting Hex. Blossom and Xu are safe from safety. Kaleb won veto and saved himself. Freddie put up Kaycee as the replacement. David is evicted! After David's eviction, Mack wins hoh. She nominated Kc and Kylie while America nominated Terry again and Zoe was nominated by the curse. Tristan got the third tempt ring of replacement and made a curse on Blossom, Terry, and Zoe by wearing pink gorilla costumes. Freddie and Xu are safe from the safety ceremony. Mack won veto and didnt use it to save anyone. Kylie is evicted from the house! Kc too was evicted from the house following her sister Kylie. After Kylie and Kc's eviction, Brit wins hoh. She nominated Kaleb and Terry. America nominated Blossom. Zoe is still cursed by being a nominee. Trina and Xu are safe from the safety ceremony. Xu got the fourth tempt Rambunctious Rewind Button. Kaleb won veto and used it to save himself, Brit put up Fred as her nominee replacement. Zoe is evicted from the house! After Zoe's eviction, all evictees including Zoe, competed in a battle back showdown and David ultimately won. He was given a choice to either return in the house for himself or with someone else to return and David chose with someone else and that was Isaac. So both David and Isaac returned in the house on day 43. Trina wins hoh and nominated David and Xu. America nominates Blossom while Kaleb is cursed. Terry and Tristan are safe from the safety ceremony. David won veto and used it to save himself, Trina put up Isaac as her nominee replacement. Its known that Blossom actually quit the game before eviction night happened. Freddie was the replacement for America's vote. Trina broke the tiebreaking vote by evicting Isaac. Isaac becomes the first jury member. After Blossom quit and Isaac's eviction, Kaleb won the next hoh. He decided to nominate Terry and Tristan. Britt got the first america's care package and it was to prevent 2 houseguests from voting. The temptation competition was introduced from big brother 19, anyone can compete in the temptation comp upon their decision. Whoever wins can name a third nominee replacement and is imunne for 1 week only. David won the temptation comp and chose to put up Mack on the block as a third nominee. Freddie won veto and used it to save Mack, no nominee replacement is necessary. Terry is evicted! After Terry's eviction, Xu won hoh and nominated Trina and Tristan. David won the temptation competition and nominated Beck as a third nominee. Brittany won veto and saved Tristan, Xu put up Kaleb as her nominee replacement. Kaleb is evicted from the house! After Kaleb's eviction, David wins hoh and nominates Beck and Trina for eviction. Xu got the second America's care package and won super safety. Mack wins the temptation competition and nominates Xu. David won veto and took Xu off the block so no third nominee was named. Freddie quit the game for Trina so he would save her but oh well too late, Trina is evicted! After Freddie quit and Trina's eviction, Britt wins hoh and nominates David and Xu for eviction. David won the temptation competition and chose Beck as a third nominee. David won veto and chose to take himself off the block, Britt chose Tristan as her nominee replacement. Xu was gonna be evicted but she activated her temptation rambunctious rewind button resetting everything back to the same week all over again! After the rewind button was pressed, the same week is reset all over again! David still doesn't compete in this hoh comp so Mackenzie won. Tristan got the third America's care package and got co-hoh so he and Mack nominated Beck and David for eviction since Brit has the pendent and Xu has super safety. No more temptation competitions they are done for now. Mackenzie wins veto and chose not to use it leaving nominations the same. David is re-evicted once again! After David's second eviction, Brit won hoh. She nominated Tristan and Xu for eviction. Mackenzie won veto. She used it to save Xu off the block. Beck is the only replacement nominee that Britt put him on the chopping block. Beck is evicted! After Beck's eviction, Xu Ling finally won an hoh. She chose to nominate Britt and Tristan on the block while Mackenzie is not a nominee. Mackenzie won veto and chose not to use it leaving nominations the same. Britt is evicted from the house! The final 3 is determined for the finale! After Brittany's eviction, finale day is here. Xu Ling was evicted in third place with no money to win at all. Mackenzie made 2nd place as runnerup and wins $50,000 while Tristan won the $1,000,000 prize as the true winner of sims big brother 6. Beck- EVICTED Blossom- QUIT Britt- EVICTED Dalia- EVICTED David- EVICTED Fred- QUIT Isaac- EVICTED Kaleb- EVICTED Kaycee- EVICTED Kylie- EVICTED Mack- EVICTED Shaggy- EVICTED Terry- EVICTED Trina- EVICTED Tristan- WINNER Xu- EVICTED Zoe- EVICTED Category:Blog posts